Problem: Brandon drove his car for a total of $99$ miles over the past $9$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many miles did Brandon drive his car each day?
Explanation: The number of miles driven each day is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of days that Brandon went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $99\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ days}$ $99\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ days} = 11 \text{ miles per day}$ Brandon driven $11$ miles each day.